Life As We Know it
by Hailey0525
Summary: Between relashionships and hardships will the Bolton Family of 9 (7 kids Gabi and Troy) make it though? Will Gabi and Troy be grandparents at 46 because a kids mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Families by Parents  
**  
**Troy and Gabi Bolton-7 kids**  
Valerie Stella (Val)-17  
Sabrina Claire (Bria)-16  
Chelsea Jamesin-12  
Alexzander Jace (Zan)-17  
Matthew Colin (Matty)-15  
Liam Isaiah-14  
Ameliah Collins-15

**Chad and Taylor Danforth-6 kids**  
Valentina Kelsey (Val)-17  
Zachary Myles (Zach)-19  
Jesse Shane-17  
Tessa Camille -16  
Emilyn Willow (Emi)-15  
Keegan Kyle (Kyle)-13

**Ryan and Kelsi Evans-6 kids  
**Alanah Brooke - 16  
Annabelle Delany (Belle)-15  
Jayden Seth (Jay)-18  
Bentley Greyson-17  
Jeremiah Ryan-14  
Brady Owen-17

(More characters introduced during story)

**Hey guys I really want to continue this so please comment what you think and give me suggestions. I won't be mad, I like help. READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! So here is a short paragraph about the Bolton family and each of their kids.

**A little about myself: I am 14 years old and my name is Hailey. I am a freshman in High school. I have an amazing boyfriend named Zan. We have been dating for almost 7 months. I play field hockey, basketball and lacrosse. Some areas in the story are parts of my life. Any questions? COMMENT! **

**Troy and Gabi Bolton-7 kids**  
**Valerie Stella (Val)-17**  
Val is twins with Zan. Val is the number one girls basketball play at East High School. She is very outgoing if you know her but shy if you don't, she is also very very athletic. She is dating Bentley Greyson Evans. They have been dating for 9 months but don't have the best relashionship. He is best friends with Zan, and also very, very athletic. Bentley is really good at basketball and even better at football, were he Is the lead wide receiver/ running back in East High history.

**Alexzander Jace (Zan)-17**  
Zan is twins with Val. He is really good at basketball, but even better at football. Zan is the starting varsity quarterback and has been all four years at East High School. Zan is dating Valintina Kelsey Danforth. They have been dating since their sophomore year (two years). They have a very strong relashionship. Val is a 3 sport varsity starter in volleyball, basketball, and lacrosse.

**Sabrina Claire (Bria)-16**  
Sabrina is 16 and a junior at East High School. Sabrina is not like the other Bolton's, in ways like she doesn't play basketball instead she does cheer. She could spend hours doing her hair/ makeup, hanging out with her friends or at a party. Bria is gorgeous. Any and every guy wants her but she doesn't want to commit to anyone. She is afraid of sweat. Bria does not care about school. Why work hard when your parents have all the money you need? Is there anyone who can change her for the better?

**Matthew Colin (Matty)-15**  
Twins with Ameliah Collins, Matthew Colin is 15 and a sophomore. He is currently playing basketball and is happily single. He loves hanging out with his friends and causing trouble around school. He is about to get his drivers' license and his parents are a little worried about their baby boy driving. Matty is a momma's boy all around but independent enough to know what he wants.

**Ameliah Collins-15**  
Twins with Matthew Colin, Ameliah Collins is 15 and a sophomore. She plays basketball and is one of the popular kids at school. Although if you are a Bolton you are popular. Ameliah is absolutely unmistakably the prettiest sophomore taking after her sisters Bria and Val. She is not currently dating anyone and has been single for almost 7 months. She currently is trying to set her self expectations and goals for the future. She is also very bright like Val, she is probably going to be valedictorian.

**Liam Isaiah-14**  
14 and is a freshman; was the star of the 8th grade soccer team. Matty is dating Emilyn Willow Danforth. Emi is 15 and a sophomore and though they are young they have been dating for almost a year in one month and are very serious. He loves hanging out with his friends and enjoys giving his parents heart attacks every now and then. He's very cautious with the people around him; it takes people a while to gain his trust.

**Chelsea Jamesin-12**  
12 and in the 7th grade Chelsea is incredibly beautiful, though she doesn't think she is ready to date she is wanted by so many. She is heavily into. She gets into fights with her siblings on a daily basis and loves sucking up to her parents. She's very shy; it takes her a while to trust people she doesn't know. Being the youngest she acts much older then she is.

**Hey guys I really want to continue this so please comment what you think and give me suggestions. I won't be mad, I like help. READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1  
**  
Don't own squat.  
**  
Chapter One: Val Bolton's POV  
**I closed my locker as I felt an arm on my shoulder. As I turned around I saw the one person in the whole world I did not want to see, Bentley. He is my boyfriend of 9 months off and on. We fight a lot, when I say a lot I mean like every other day.

"Hello" I said really not wanting to talk to him.  
"We need to talk" He said as that smile crept to his face. That smile is the reason I always go back to him. That smile is so hard to say no to. I know I can do better than him, someone who treats me right but, dang that smile.  
"I'm not in the mood to talk to you. Please go." I said trying not to look at his face knowing that I would fall for his smile.  
"At least let me walk you to class. Give me that much time to talk. Please"  
"Fine but when I get to class, the conversation is over."  
"Deal. Okay listen, I know the past couple of week have been tough but give me one more chance please. I know I don't deserve it but please just one more chance. I love you Val." He said as we left my locker walking to my class.  
"You're going to need to give me time to think about it." I said as we approached my class.  
" Thanks Val. I know I screwed up. Take your time. I love you and have a great day."  
"Bye Bentley" I said as I walked away from him into first period Anatomy class.  
I walked in, took my seat, got out my homework, did my drill and looked at my best friend in the whole world, Valentina Kelsey. "It really bothers me what he has the nerve to do." I told my best friend.  
" Omg! What did he say?" She said actually interested as we talked about Bentley.  
"He asked me for his like one millionth second chance." I said replaying what just happened in my head.  
"Omg, what are you going to do?" She curiously asked.  
"Break up with him. I am so done." I said proud as I made up my mind!  
"So did you already or are you going to later?" She said as we continued our conversation quieter now that the teacher is in the room.  
"No, I haven't yet. I will later, I don't know when I will though." I said as I questioned myself whether I really will end up breaking up with him.  
"But you're going to do it right?" Valentina asked me as once Gain I was unsure.  
"I'm going to try," I said to her. As our teacher sent us a glare telling us to listen as she was teach us Anatomy.  
As we listed in class I couldn't help but think about Bentley and how I was basically just an option. God he made my life horrible. I need to end it...I was just thinking all class until I heard the bell. I didn't want to leave knowing that I would have to face Bentley. As I got up out of my seat I saw Bentley standing there waiting for me.  
"Hey Val, How was Anatomy class" Be asked me pretending to really care.  
"Good I guess, Look we don't have to do this Bentley I'm done with you." I said more confidently as I thought I could.  
"Are you sure? Completely?" He asked like he was shocked.  
"Yes I am Good bye Bentley" I said nicely but also very confidently.  
"Bye Val" he said completely in shock.  
I continued to walk to my next class in confidence. What can I say? I'm single now!

**Zan's POV**

I sat in my Calculus 2 seat in Mrs. White's class as I was waiting for my sister Val to get here. We had most classes together considering we are both in the highest level classes East High offers. Usually Val gets here before me, where is she? I thought to myself as I saw my sister walk through the door and take her seat next to me.

"Hey! What took you so long to get here?" I asked my sister curiously.

"I broke up with Bentley!" she said very excitedly with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow. I saw that coming" I said not really sure what to say to my sister as she told me she just broke up with my best friend even though I knew he deserved it.

"I'm sorry Zan" she said as she continued, "I really hope I don't make things awkward between you two"

"It's okay Val, even if you do, he deserved it long before now. He needs to get his act together and learn how to respect girls before he does anymore dating" I said seriously even though Bentley is my best friend.

We continued to talk the whole class until the bell rang. I don't think I even heard the teacher the whole period. As soon as the bell rang I told my sister I would see her next mod as I went to walk my girlfriend, Val, to class.

As I arrived in AP1 world history class I noticed my sister giggling as she talked to our friend Jesse. Jesse is a great guy; my parents even grew up with his parents just like Val, Jesse and I grew up together. Honestly I could see my sister dating him some day.

I took my seat next to Jesse and Val on the other side. I took out my drill trying to work on it as I listened in on their conversation.

"Well don't listen to him," I heard Jesse say, "You're beautiful not just today but everyday"

"Thanks Jesse!" She said flirting quite a bit for someone who just broke up with her boy friend of 9 months. "You're not too bad yourself" I heard my sister say as I told them to pay attention considering if they kept talking I would be distracted listening.

**Authors Note: I would really appreciate if you guys would comment anything on your mind. I will continue writing and don't believe you should beg for reviews but know the 30 seconds of your time is so greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
